1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical mobility device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective glide for medical walker legs.
Medical walker users typically have limited mobility and/or functionality. Stock model medical walkers are sold with rubber tips on the back legs which do not glide easily over surfaces and hinder movement. These rubber tips also wear out and need replacement or sometimes the user installs cut tennis balls, but they too do not last nor glide easily along with tracking dirt indoors.
2. Description of Related Art
Some related prior inventions are disclosed as prior art herein. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,780B1 to David Eggan discloses a walker glide, which is a spherical attachment for removable installation over the lower end of a walker leg. The glide is formed of a hollow, resilient ball and includes a plurality of leg attachment holes therethrough. Such invention is suitable for any type of ball, and tennis balls have been found to work well.
U.S. PreGrant Publication No. US 2005/0205122 A1 to Bly et al. discloses a glide cap for walker. The glide cap includes a holder, and a replacement ball supported on the leg by the holder. The ball may be rotatable relative to the holder about a plurality of axes, and the ball may be a sport ball, such as a tennis ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,848 B2 to Diamond discloses a walker glide having a hollow body with a substantially semi-spherical shape, a top opening and a removable bottom element that are arranged along a common axis. A sleeve is arranged in the hollow body so as to extend from the top opening toward the bottom element. A mounting element is attached to an upper side of the bottom element and is releasably attached to a lower end of the sleeve whereby the bottom element is replaceable.